<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cyberpunk fantasy GWA Script by oceanfrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293381">Cyberpunk fantasy GWA Script</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanfrog/pseuds/oceanfrog'>oceanfrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:23:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanfrog/pseuds/oceanfrog</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cyberpunk fantasy GWA Script</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] Cyberpunk fantasy [Adventure][Braindance][YouAreHacked] [Femdom] [Brainwashing][Captured][Striptease][Pussylick][Blowjob][Pussyfuck]</p><p> Imagine yourself as a loner hustler on the night streets of a cyberpunk city. You have spare bucks, and you search for some entertainment. You drift between places, take a couple of drinks. Finally, you settle at a nightclub that offers you Braindance, a technology that allows you to fully and realistically experience an alternate reality. The girl at the entrance takes a quick scan of your profile and gives you a black box controller: “The rules are simple - find a place that feels right for you, get comfortable, put on your device, and enjoy the journey.” You walk inside. The place is dark and quiet, but you can see a few couches. People are occupying them. Everyone has devices on their head. Having found an empty seat, you settle down and put your gadget on.<br/>
“loading your profile. The script will start in 3… 2… 1…”</p><p>[ You start with the idea that you are in the listener’s mind, he can’t think clearly, yet remain in control of the body. You don’t have full control of his actions, but you have direct access to his thoughts and feelings like it is yours. ]</p><p>Uhh... fuck... headache... I feel it…uhh... breathe [ one deep breathe ] better [ two breaths ] much better. Stand up... good boy… you need to get to that washstand… oh… cold water, great! Thank god, you wake up! Can't hold that stinky smell any longer. What? What are you looking for? Oh… ok… Maybe under the toilet?... No? Then where?... Next cabin? no... but where?... Ok, cover your ears. Do you still hear me? You clearly know where I am. In your fucking head. Mmm. That's better! Now you got it right. Yeah dear, you were hacked! For now, I'm in charge in your head, get used to it. ”laugh” It’s funny you can’t say a word, but I can catch every bit of your deep thoughts. Why me? How did it happen to me? You in Night City, boy, you go to strange places, taking synthetics, meet suspicious people, you literally ask for it. Lucky it’s me who got you. It could be one of the Zorg mugs. He would make a meat puppet out of you and use you as a meatshield in one of the gang’s showdowns or like a drug courier in closed regions, where sooner or later you become someone's meal. I'm not like them, but I'm not an angel either. I will play with you, have my purpose, have my fun. And you… You must obey me completely. You will obey me, or you won't last long. I have a lot of tools to pet you, but if you keep resisting I will jack out, and your personality will be split forever between reality and cyberspace. So be a good boy and start showing your gratitude by getting out of that stinky place. You know, a man's toilet isn't the right place for a lady. Also maybe a bit of fresh air will help you. So come on, move your ass, it’s on your part.<br/>
[ sound of the door open ]<br/>
Ok, now let’s see where we are. Since your memory is blurry after my work, I will give you some guidance. It looks like we're at the famous Lee's nightclub. It is easily recognized by a lot of dim neon lamps on the floor and walls. All these pink, light blue, purple lights. Not so many people are muck around today. A few bigger companies - punks, motorheads. I see some shiny rubber jackets, mohawks of all colors. The most visible piece in the shed is the bar. I think we need a drink. I will use your cyber profile to order you one, it will be waiting in the corner of the bar desk, where no one can disturb us. Just move slowly, the body does not fully recover yet.<br/>
Great! We did it with ease, I thought it would be tough for you in the beginning, but you have such strong body awareness. This is perfect, we will need it for the adventure. What adventure?! We will have a fantastic adventure. It starts soon, but first, we should prepare. Take a drink, it will help. Good boy. You are still in-between states, still calculating, still detective, and that won't work. We will change it now. I know I was rough at the start with you, but that’s because I got excited and don’t want to lose you. Now I see you are a good boy, you are my good boy! We can have a lot of fun together. And I like you, I chose you, I will care about you. Just let me in. Be a good host. And I’m not an ordinary guest, I feel what you feel, like literally. Uhh... Man’s body, I’m not used to it. That chest, strong back, big arms, solid weight, and power behind it. Can you tighten muscles for me, so I can really feel them? Ohh, that’s… new, and exciting. Please, one more time. Yeah…feels amazing. Now can you relax for me, let all tensions go. I’m here for you, to make you feel good, to have fun with you, to experience an exciting adventure. Do you want it? I know you do. Remember I have access to all your feelings and thoughts, and my words are the only thoughts you hear. For maximum fun, we need to build strong cooperation, so that nothing can disturb us. Don’t worry, I will give you the necessary tools. Just be a good boy and learn fast. I want your mind quiet and empty. I want my words to echo in your head and sink in instantly.<br/>
Let's start a simple exercise. I will count numbers on the surface of your consciousness, you will repeat deep inside yourself. It would be easy, I will say the numbers and you will keep up without any context at all. Just figures. Ready? Ok, let’s start.<br/>
One.<br/>
Stay focused on me. I will take care of everything.<br/>
Two.<br/>
Just follow my voice.<br/>
Three.<br/>
You don’t need to do anything else. Just be in that state.<br/>
Four.<br/>
The state of simple recognition.<br/>
Five.<br/>
So I can bring you your thoughts.<br/>
Six.<br/>
Nice and clear.<br/>
Seven.<br/>
You don’t need to overthink anything I bring you.<br/>
Eight.<br/>
Because it is your thoughts.<br/>
Nine.<br/>
And I am just a messenger.<br/>
Ten.<br/>
Good, good boy!<br/>
I think we are good to go. You are such a perfect pet. We will be a great team. We are a great team. Now, It's time for real fun. Your obedience made me adventurous. I want actions, want to tease you, want to torture you, want to play that muscles of yours.<br/>
So what we are in, what is this braindance about. Is it a celebrity life script or some sort of action movie? You are a gangster? We are about to meet a movie star?... OMG, of course. I should have known that! It says your private dance starts soon, the performer on her way for you. This is a jerk off script. You little horny slut! But… maybe this is what I want. Being long in cyberspace made me hungry for body actions. And I’m kind of curious how it feels on the man’s part. But do not forget, we are a team, you are on the receiving part and I am at the head.<br/>
I know you are excited, my horny drone. Here she comes, so fast, they don’t mess around in this place. Welcome her with a smile. She looks delicious in this tight dress with deep cleavage! Sweet and hot like a good chili sauce. Hold her warm hand while we are moving to a private room. Relax, listen to me, I will give you recognition, so you can sense better.<br/>
It is dark here, the dim light emits blue. Sit on the couch and watch her. It's definitely ultraviolet. Look how her dress, fingernails, hair all blaze in the blacklights of the room. Her smooth skin looks like it radiates heat. Irresistibly inviting.<br/>
She steps back. Her hands slide over her body as she sways. Fingers caress breasts, squeezing them, and show them. Nipples are hard against the soft fabric of her dress. She turned around, revealing her lovely ass, and her hands moved down to rub over it. </p><p>I feel how you want to touch her, to sense her soft skin under these big hands of yours. Not now, I want more of this sweet torture. Just watch her.</p><p>She begins to move her dress up, showing more and more of her long legs. Now the bottom curves of her ass open up revealing a thin glowing red strip of a thong covering her pussy. She looks so shiny under the blacklight. She continued working her dress upward, bearing more and more of her hot body. Now only her breasts are covered, and you can see her flat tummy and the lower curves of her juicy boobs. Her arms reach over her head as she removes her dress completely. She walks towards you. Her knees are touching your legs, and her breasts are at your face level. I can feel her warmth transferring to you. She spread her legs and saddled you on the couch with her knees on either side of your body. </p><p>Did you tremble slightly at the feel of her smooth skin against yours? I know you did.</p><p>She rests her hands on your shoulders, her face mere inches from yours, lips almost touching. She looks you in the eyes and starts rolling her ass. Her pussy rubs your thighs with every downward movement. </p><p>You are getting hard. I feel how blood rushes to your cock, and heat spreads all over your body with anticipation and lust. Look at her little smile, she feels it too. It encouraged her to tease you more.</p><p>She sits down, her hands moving from your shoulders to her thong. Slipping her thumbs behind the waistband, she slides them down, smoothly rolling over her full ass. Her pussy is exposed above you, and she begins to move again. This time you can feel the silky skin. She is so wet already. Her gorgeous tits on your face seduce you. Holding the back of your head, she slowly eased your mouth forward, teasing you.</p><p>Do you want her, slut? I know you want to test her hard nipple. Don’t hesitate. Stick out your tongue and lick. Pull your face into her and allow her nipple to slip into your mouth. Close your lips on the hardened bud of her breast, suck her. Taste her.<br/>
It’s our turn to tease, babe. You made this man’s body turn on and his arousal transmitted to me. We all want more, much more. And I am in charge. Not only of you boy, by the look of it. “laugh” She definitely loves your attention, watch how her hips pressed tight against you, her pussy now almost soaked. We only started, and we will go all the way. I know, you boys want to quickly pull your cock out. But not with me. Little fucktoy will earn his reward, I will teach you a few tricks so that soon you will get a blowjob of your life without even bothering to take off your pants. With this one, it would be easy. Just be a bit gentle and confident. I feel how your manhood wants to tear her apart. She is so hot for you. But this is not the way, I won't like that. Just start with your arms on her knees. Move it slowly, fill your palms with her full ass cheeks. Up and down, up and down. Now squeeze them firmly, hold her in your hands. Continue sucking on her tits, start sliding under her. Kiss her tummy and keep going further down. She is hesitating a bit, knowing where this leads. But she wants it for sure, just don’t let her think too much. Get under her and start working this pink pussy, lick it. Wrap your arms around her firm ass. Push that tongue deep into her soaking hole. Now go to that clit. I want you to really suck it like you would suck juicy orange. Yes, you are doing good. “giggle” You are such an obedient pet! Determinate to licking that cunt out, while your hard rock cock twitches and burns in tight jeans. You better do it, or I won't let you pull it out. Keep licking, puppet. She is so close now. Yes, this is how I would love it. Oh, yes! [ orgasm sounds ]<br/>
Give her some time to breathe. Just hold her. She came so hard. You have done an excellent job, sucker. ”giggle” The fruits won't have to wait long. Give her a little sign, like gently put her hand on your jeans. Yeah, like here. What is this babe? Um..? Can we help you a bit? Let’s hope she knows what to do. I want to experience a blowjob. You know, it’s my first time on this side. “giggle” Oh, it’s finally free. You have a nice hard cock. No joke, I like it. Looks good and feels fantastic in her hand. Like something solid, worth holding tight. Did you twitch? Is it my words that make you harder? “giggle” I will use it going forward. But now I want those lips on your cock. Come on girl, wrap them around that head. She knows her job. Keeping eye contact she takes cock deep, testing how it fits. Now she takes it deeper and tightens her lips. Fuck, I love how it feels. That spasm every time she goes on it. Throbbing cock in wet mouth could be addicting.[ heavy blow job sounds ]Yes… Yes..Yes...Fuck.. Feels so good... fuck... You are close already. You're going to cum. No way! I want more of this.You don’t want to cum?! Is it really YOU who think it?! Ok... Ok... Ok... fuck, it’s hard. You are so close. Seventy-three plus forty-five. Go on, count, slut! Forget about everything, do the math. Minus twenty-four. Plus nine. Ufff…See, It’s working! I get it. You are like a surfer riding waves. You always want to stay on the edge. You men are weird but fun at the same time. Now that we have stabilized, let’s enjoy more. I hope you are in a good spot. I mean if you want it, you can cum all over her face. I don’t mind. But I want to experience pussy fuck as well. And I will. Be ready for it.<br/>
I see you going straight to the subject. You want it too, great. Your confidence boost amazes me. Yeah, go on top. Spread legs wider, babe. Hold them under your knees, squeeze those boobies with your elbows. She is so ready for your cock. Don't make her wait. Yes! Fuck her! You were a good drone for me. Helped me feel new, ever helped me learn new. You deserve to cum hard in that soaking pussy. Just go as you want now, don’t hold back. Make her full of your cum. Yes! Yes! Those bouncing tits and the open mouth. She is about to cum already. So tight and wet. This cock feels amazing. Wow!! How you guys… Wow! So tight and sensitive…Oh, my… I need to get used to it. Yes, keep going, find the rhythm. Fuck, Pfff...So hot.. fffuck. It’s now my turn. Fuck! I’m going to explode on the feelings from your cock, boy. Don’t stop! Yes. Oh my god! Yes! YES!...Oooo!...So deep and sensitive… I'm gonna cum.. Yes, please! please! Can’t hold it! cum CUM CUM CUM...YES!! My gosh!... We all cum together! That was wild! Phew... Yeah, catch your breath.<br/>
Ok, looks you are done for now. You were pretty good, take care. You should thank me for getting into your braindance. It would be shitty soup opera without me, by the look of it. I am off now. And, yeah, we both know I was bluffing, you always could jack off me, not the other way. Silly silly boy.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thanks for reading!<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>